I. Technical Field
The invention relates to a panel type artificial satellite and an artificial satellite system with panel type artificial satellites. Particularly, the invention relates to an artificial satellite system with panel type artificial satellites wherein the minimum necessary essential devices are provided in each of the panel type artificial satellite and mutually connected in a multi-network.
II. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, as shown in FIG. 2, a cube-shaped micro small type artificial satellite has been recommended. In such a conventional artificial satellite 1, each panel 1a, 1b, 1c, etc. has different functions, respectively and a different device 2 (3, 4 and etc.) is provided at the respective panel 1a (1b, 1c and etc). However, each panel 1a, 1b, 1c and etc. is not mutually connected in a network system.
The device 2 (3, 4, etc.) provided at the each panel 1a (1b, 1c, etc.) is electrically connected in serial communication or parallel communication with a one-to-one network. The devices are not connected in a network communication as one artificial satellite system so that “Plug and Play” operation can not be accomplished as one electric communication system.
In view of a point of a thermal control, a heat pipe is connected with the one-to-one network so that such a thermal connection cannot be accomplished to form a network. In a conventional thermal control in an artificial satellite, thermal connections are very complicated and cannot be standardized.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-48299 discloses a conventional electric control method in an artificial satellite.